leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MajorFlamerider/Yang, the Golden Beauty (Version 2)
Note: If you're reading this. RWBY season 2 has finished, so it's time to roll out some extra champion pages based on the new information. First, altering team RWBY to discard outdated information and include new ones. For example, semblance was never taken into account in the original versions of these pages. I also promised to one guy I'd do JNPR when season 2 finished. But I didn't end up getting as much information as I'd hoped. Expect maybe one or two that I'll have to re-do later as their fighting style/semblances are elaborated on. See also, better titles. If you don't know what RWBY is, then just know that this champion page is made based on that. Balanced values and, in some cases originality, will be a second thought to representing the character through this kit. In this version, Yang has been retooled from a run-of-the-mill bruiser with good hybrid-tank tendencies and some carrying power into a beserker bruiser with strong sticking power, and a reasonably powerful ultimate. I'm not feeling proud of this first draft as most of the values are pulled straight from the old version, so if you've got criticisms or little changes to share, share away. The help is appreciated. Hope you enjoy. Yang Xiao Long, the Golden Beauty is a custom custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities + physical damage. Additionally, the attack splashes out in a 385 range radius around the primary target, dealing full damage to all enemy units hit. Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Ember Cecilia by 0.5 seconds. |cooldown = |targeting = Ember Cecilia is a passive effect that periodically grants an on-hit effect. }} Yang blasts the ground, propelling herself towards the target location and slamming down when she lands, dealing physical damage to all enemy units in the area around her. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70/75/80/85/90 |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting = Recoil Jump is a ground targeted area of effect dash. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |additional = * Yang is considered on the ground for the purposes of skillshots and targeting effects. }} Yang's semblance increases her strength as she takes damage, giving her bonus attack damage based on her missing health, capping at 20% health. After dropping below 20%, she enters Frenzy Trigger, dispelling slows on activation, guaranteeing the full bonus and reducing the potency of incoming slows until Yang leaves combat for 3 seconds and her health goes back over 20%. |description2 = Yang redirects her aura to instantly heal her wounds, but she will lose Semblance of Determination's passive for the duration of this ability's cooldown, and instantly cancel Frenzy Trigger if it is active. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % of missing health}} |cooldown = |costtype = No Cost |targeting = Semblance of Determination is a self-targeted heal with a passive self-buff component. |additional = * Yang's model has various additional states and effects depending on how close she is to reaching Frenzy Trigger, and when it's activated. * Frenzy Trigger has no cooldown. It will always trigger as soon as it's available and Yang meets the criteria for activation. * Frenzy Trigger sustains itself for as long as Yang remains in combat. This is determined in the same way as things like where Yang will no longer be in combat if she does not take or deal damage for 3 seconds. Though Yang must not be in combat and be she must be above 20% of her maximum health for Frenzy Trigger to deactivate. * Yang will gain 1% of the maximum bonus for every 0.8% of health she is missing. * The active takes effect instantly, has no cast time, and won't interrupt any of Yang's current orders. }} Yang uses a shotgun blast to propel her fist to an enemy, dashing a short distance to the target enemy unit, dealing physical damage, and applying on-hit effects. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 300 |targeting = Buck Force Hook is a single target dash ability that targets and deals damage to an enemy unit. |damage = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Buck Force Hook will apply on-hit effects as a melee attack, including life steal, , , and the maximum slow from . * Buck Force Hook can't critically strike. * Buck Force Hook also procs the cooldown reduction on Ember Cecilia. |additional = * Buck Force Hook will not cancel current orders, and Yang will continue with them when she finishes the cast. }} Yang blasts herself into the air, becoming untargetable for 1 second before she comes crashing down again, causing the ground to ripple upwards and outwards. The wave has three tiers of effects against enemy units hit depending on their distance from the origin. * Tier 1: 0-300 Range, Full Damage, 1 second knock-up followed by 0.5 second stun. * Tier 2: 300-525 Range, 66% Damage, 0.5 second knock-up followed by 1 second slow of 40%. * Tier 3: 525-850 Range, 33% Damage, 1.5 second slow of 30%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 |targeting = Big Bang Slam is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damage = physical |spelleffects = area of effect }} Strategy * Teammates with heals should wait until Yang falls under the threshold for Frenzy Trigger before healing her. She'll keep the bonuses even if she becomes healthy again, so long as she stays active in combat. * Because the slow reduction is a component she can only receive by falling low on health, you might have to decide how many tanky stats you buy as a compromise between staying alive and benefitting from Frenzy Trigger. * The active on Semblance of Determination has no cost. Apart from that, the only mana costs she needs to worry about are Recoil Jump and Buck Force Hook, with Big Bang Slam as an extra factor at level 6. Yang's base pool and regen are naturally low, but at least one mana item should cover your needs. * Reserve your use of Recoil Jump, as it's usually the move that eats the most of your mana. At the same time, be careful about using Buck Force Hook as often as possible, as that can be even more in as little as three uses. * An on-hit ability and an attack damage boost supplement carry potential for Yang, but do not leave her squishy. Look for items that provide both defensive and offensive stats, as well as possible supporting effects for the team. * Yang has plenty of natural mobility. Feel free to postpone an upgrade to tier 2 boots, or even buying regular in the laning phase. * Use the untargetable period from Big Bang Slam to evade strong targeted attacks or attacks you otherwise won't avoid getting hit by. If need be, burn the ult entirely to avoid inevitable death. * Semblance of Determination has a relatively long cooldown. 12 seconds base at all levels. Only activate if you don't plan on getting into a dedicated fight soon, or if you're sure it'll save your life, since doing so removes all bonuses your passive was giving you until it's up again. Category:Custom champions